


(Be my) Bad Boy

by Zombey



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombey/pseuds/Zombey





	(Be my) Bad Boy

Songtext: Bad Boy by Cascada  
~  
Remember the feelings, remember the day,  
My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away.  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell 

Robbie sit in his fluffy orange chair. Sportacus sit on his lap. Both members of them are hard as a rock. The villain kiss the hero passionate. After a while the hero lick with his tongue over Robbies upper lipp. Robbie open his mouth. His tongue glides softly in. The villain moan into the kiss. The blue kangaroo's hand lay on Robbies crotch and massage him gently. The villain let out another moan full of lust. 

Be my bad boy, be my man,  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend.  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again.

Both of them were only their boxer's. Robbie bite softy into the pointy tip from the right ear of the hero. The hero let out a loud moan. Then he lick his tip and suck soft at it. Sportacus are not far away from his orgasm. The villain noticed it, and pull Sport in for another passionate tounge kiss. He softly play with the right nippel from Robbie. Robbie moans. The master of disguise softly claws into the heros soft hair. Then he bite softly into Sportacus neck. What the hero again let out a lustful moan. 

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man,  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend.  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you again.  
No I don't need you again.

With a snap of Robbies fingers both of them are completely nacked. The Villain stands up and go to his bedroom. The hero follow him without words. ,,Lay down!" Robbie advise. Sport lay on his back on the bed. Robbie separate his legs. Then he bites soft into Sportacus balls. The hero nearly explode. But he could catch himself. ,,Oh Robbie ur a Bad boy!" He moans. This turned Robbie on, and he bits moaning into his balls again. 

Bad Boy!

Sportacus claws into the bed. ,,You like that huh?" The villain gasp. Then he lick the head of Sportacus hard member. And tacke him slowly fully into his mouth. His tempo was first slow but it gets faster. After a while the blue kangaroo fucked him hard in his mouth. The villain moans. He can feel his pre cum com out of both of their members. Robbie nearly explode. But he must hold it. He can't cum. Not yet. He grawls on Sportacus and kiss him passionate. Meanwhile the hero fingers Robbie. First only one finger. Then two. Then three. And then four fingers. He moved them slowly in and out. The villain let out a loud moan. 

You once made this promise to stay by my side,  
But after some time you just pushed me aside.  
You never thought that a girl could be strong,  
Now I'll show you how to go on.

Robbie pulls a condom over Sportacus hard member. Then he trips a little lube on it. Then slowly sit down on Sportacus lap. The hero sank deeper and deeper into the villain. As he fully entert him both moan loudly. The hero pull the villain down for kiss. Then Robbie start slowly to move. Up and down and up and down. Both moan loudly. After a while both came with a loud moan. 

Be my bad boy, be my man,  
Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend.  
You can be my bad boy, but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man,

The two of them clean up. Then they fall asleep cuddling with each other. 

Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend.  
You can be my bad boy but understand  
That I don't need you again.  
No I don't need you again.

Suddenly Robbies eyes open. He look heavy breathing down at him. In his crotch is a huge bulge. ,,What. It was only a dream?" He growls astonished. ,,But it feels so real!" He nearly cried. Now he sit there in his fluffy orange chair with s huge boner. And no Sportacus is here to help him so he must bring himself alone over the ege.....


End file.
